1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor processing, and more specifically, to a method for forming a semiconductor device having nanocrystals.
2. Related Art
Non-volatile data storage is commonly used in integrated circuits. In one type of semiconductor device structure used for non-volatile data storage, nanocrystals are used to store charge. The charge capturing capability of the nanocrystals is affected by the density, size, and distribution of the nanocrystals. Smaller nanocrystals may be formed more closely together to increase density. However, the closer spacing causes the nanocrystals to be more susceptible to leakage and physically touching neighboring nanocrystals, which may reduce performance. Also, smaller nanocrystals have reduced charge capacity as compared to larger nanocrystals. Larger nanocrystals are typically spaced further apart from each other as compared to smaller nanocrystals, allowing them to be less susceptible to leakage. However, the larger spacing results in larger regions of oxide between nanocrystals which may trap excess electrons during operation. This may result in reduced cycling endurance of the storage device.